


Art - Return to the Tidepools

by Orlaiths_Star



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Art, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mermaids, Mermen, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Ocean, Pirates, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Sailors, Scars, Sexy Times, Skinny Dipping, Sort Of, Sunsets, Supernatural Elements, Tongues, Traditional Media, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlaiths_Star/pseuds/Orlaiths_Star
Summary: One day, Arthur and Percival run into some very curious, friendly creatures while skinny dipping. The four form a bond and continue to meet in hidden spots near ports and coastal towns as Arthur and Percy travel with their crew aboard the ship Albion.Drawn for Merlin Holidays 2019.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 189
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2019





	Art - Return to the Tidepools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanHelsing019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/gifts).



> Dear Vanhelsing019,
> 
> When I read your merman prompt I fell in love with it instantly! Then my muse took 'merman' and 'skinny dipping' and went in a totally different direction than I had planned, so I hope you don't mind two mermen. :) I left it open as to whether or not Arthur and Percy are pirates or sailors. Also, I had planned to do another piece after this (a bit more nsfw), but didn't have time, so I hope these merman 'kisses' (who really knows how mermen kiss anyway? ;D) will do for now. - Happy Holidays! <3

(click [here](https://i.ibb.co/T0jcg86/Tidepools3.jpg) for larger image size)

**Author's Note:**

> On [Tumblr.](https://orlaithsstar.tumblr.com/post/190711568738/and-its-so-hard-to-live-without-your-softest)
> 
> Also, the general feeling, pose, and idea of reunion was very much inspired by this [soft little bop](https://youtu.be/hlKXSySLPuA), and I love it to death, so I just have to share. c:


End file.
